


Start of something new

by AniZH



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Denial, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 11:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniZH/pseuds/AniZH
Summary: Beck and Jade are enjoying their time alone together and try out something new.





	Start of something new

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to a quite explicit fic for it being one of mine.  
I love to imply or flat out say (like in my one shot Marks) that Beck and Jade have a kinky sex life. This is how I think that it all started, not really kinky yet. ;)  
I don't know if this is anything I'm actually able to write but well... I tried. And I really hope those of you who are reading this will enjoy. :) Feel free to let me know what you think either way. :3

Jade is lying on Beck’s bed in the RV and playing on her phone. Or rather: she has been playing on her phone. She puts it with her hands on her stomach now and looks up to the ceiling as she says, a bit bored and unnerved at the same time: “I bet I’ll get my period tonight.”  
Beck is watching TV, lying on the bed next to her, but now turns his attention on Jade: “Is it time again?”  
He doesn’t know how she always knows before the fact. Even though he and Jade communicate openly about it, Beck still doesn’t fully get it. He guesses he never will. He thinks that it’s amazing that women... get so intuitive about it or whatever.  
“It is,” she says and obviously isn’t in the mood for it. Who would be?  
He leans over her and kisses her in way of comfort. She returns the kiss, lets her phone drop next to her and then raises her arms to put her hands in his neck and keep him close.  
They kiss a few times slowly and almost lazily and yes, of course Beck has to think about going further.  
It’s late and Jade is going to stay over and they don’t have anything else to do today anymore, so... Gosh, and he loves her and to be with her so much.  
His thoughts wander to her upcoming period though and... They also have sex during that. They didn’t at first. He didn’t even realize but when he was in the mood for sex, Jade always only gave him a blowjob or something and said she wasn’t in the mood to cum herself. It took him a while before he questioned it and it took her a while to say that she actually was in the mood for more too but was on her period and didn’t want Beck anywhere near that. Of course it took her a while. She is strong and independent but that doesn’t change anything about the fact that society also taught her that her period is something to hide, that it’s dirty and that she shouldn’t talk about it.  
Beck didn’t care though and Jade also doesn’t anymore and also finally talks about it like today, just mentioning she’ll be on her period again, without any shame or anything.  
There are things he doesn’t do when she’s on her period. Licking her, for example. (He will, eventually, with both of them growing even more comfortable with each other and trying things out, but they aren’t there yet.)  
He loves that though. He loves how easy it is to manipulate her with his tongue and lips and a little help of his fingers. How low and deep her moans get then and how hard she cums. It’s also always great to make her cum in any other way but... he can still do that during the next week, unlike licking her.  
So he thinks he should do that.  
“Do you want me to lick you?” he asks her against her lips after barely breaking apart.  
He of course also just could start kissing down and she will let him know if she wants it or not. But what they also slowly grow comfortable with is talking about what they’re doing. They enjoy talking about it and asking and telling each other to do certain things.  
Jade just shrugs which doesn’t mean that she wouldn’t care for it but that she could just as well keep making out with him for a few more minutes before him going down on her.  
“I’d like to do it,” he says. “Now that I know that I can’t really do it for the next few days...”  
She smirks. “Sure.”  
He smirks too and they kiss again before he slowly kisses down her chin and her neck and, pushing her top up, her belly.  
He undresses her only from her waist down for now, kisses the inside of her thighs, teases her a bit to really make her want this, before he finally puts his lips on her pussy, kissing first, before using his tongue.  
He knows what he’s doing, learned a lot about Jade’ body over time, just like she did about his, so it doesn’t take him long to make her moan. And it also doesn’t take him long until he thinks:  
“Are you close?” he checks, still from between her legs. He has worked two of his fingers inside of her by now, while he tipped his tongue against her clit. He has stopped with his tongue now to ask.  
“Mhm,” Jade only makes. She’s obviously enjoying herself which makes him smile.  
So, she’s really close. He’s glad he can tell by now.  
“Can you let me do it a little bit longer?”  
She’s enjoying herself but he’s too. He loves to do this. He loves Jade’s reaction. He honestly also loves her taste. His own jeans have long gotten tight but he would just like to keep doing this. He doesn’t care if he won’t cum now. He can do himself under the shower later or tomorrow. Or can rub himself while he’s licking her.  
He could of course make her cum now and then go into a second round. While it’s difficult for him to go again right away when he just came, she can actually do it. If you find the exact right moment, you can even make her cum extremely quickly after the first time. But if you miss that exact moment, you instead will try to stimulate her while she’s overly sensitive down there and... he still hasn’t figured out the exact timing and it’s more luck than anything else if he can make her cum a second time right after the first. But even so, he could also wait for a bit and then get back to it after making her cum – if she’s in the mood for more than one orgasm.  
But it’s so much more fun to keep licking when she’s already as turned on as she is now.  
She doesn’t answer at first and he just keeps going. Until she does speak, her voice sounding almost strained: “You have to let me calm down for a minute.”  
And then he can keep going for another while. He likes that idea.  
With a smile, he comes up again and kisses her. She has to taste herself on his lips and tongue.  
She makes a noise into the kiss as she moves her body up to meet his.  
While they kiss, he undresses her fully and she also takes his shirt off, before she moves one of her hands between his legs, feeling through his jeans how hard he is.  
“Do you want to me to blow you?” she asks when their lips break apart again for both of them to breathe.  
He looks down into her face, looks to her lips and he honestly would love it. Because she’s so damn good at it and always makes him loose his mind.  
But right now, he still wants to lick her so much more. That’s why he decides: “If you’re too close too fast again, maybe.” If he still wants to keep going when she’s close again, maybe she could blow him while calming down and he could continue on her afterwards again.  
She makes an agreeing noise while he kisses her again and then, he kisses down on her body once more.  
She’s close to the edge of orgasm much faster this time around, of course, and promptly warns him, when she’s close: “If you don’t want it to end, give me another minute.”  
So he draws back again and this time, she sits up to draw him into another kiss and finally, she also undresses him completely, before going down on him.  
Mph. Neither of them touched him before but he feels close right away. How wouldn’t he after he got so turned on, licking her, making her moan, bringing her close?  
They use a condom but Beck doesn’t mind. They did both get tested and trust each other to not sleep around. They have slept with each other without using a condom, but they both think it’s better to be safe than sorry. Also to be safe from pregnancies, though Jade also takes the pill.  
“Now return the favor,” Jade says afterwards with a smirk and Beck is more than happy to do that, so he doesn’t even say anything before getting back between her legs.  
She’s getting close even more quickly this time around and when he draws back at one point to catch his breath, she almost whines a bit, her hip thrusting up, searching for friction.  
“Wanna cum?” he asks with a grin, because he’s just so happy that he can make Jade look like this and almost whine. Him.  
“Yes,” she answers.  
Normally, he would just get back to it because he loves to make her cum. But in that moment, he suddenly says: “Say the magic word.”  
His own lips get a bit dry, his heart pounds harder inside of his chest.  
Jade looks down to him. “Beck,” she says but it’s not really warningly and by far not in a threatening way.  
He looks back into her eyes without saying a word or licking her.  
And quietly, it comes over her lips: “Please.”  
He smiles again and immediately goes back to the spot that makes Jade go absolutely crazy.  
He still wouldn’t have counted on her then cumming as quickly and hardly as she does. Her body shakes as she cums under his tongue and his fingers, and she’s still breathless when he finally gets up to her again and kisses her.  
She kisses back deeply, her hands promptly in his neck, and she only lets go of him when he feels like he doesn’t have enough air left.  
“Wow,” she says afterwards and he gets that word: “You came hard.”  
“I did,” she confirms. “I guess, actually getting stimulated a few times before cumming and waiting for the orgasm does wonders.”  
They both already do know that you may cum a little harder if you don’t get relief right away. It happens often enough that they turn each other on making out but they are out somewhere and can’t very well get right to it. It always gets more passionate then, as soon as they are alone.  
But yeah, it’s not like they did it like this before, together or each of them alone. Actually getting really close to orgasm and then stopping for a bit.  
“We should do that again soon,” he decides and she agrees: “We should.” Then, she pulls him back into a kiss.

It’s a good week later when they have sex. She’s lying on her back on the bed and he’s on his knees between her legs. He’s rubbing her clit with his thumb while thrusting into her. It’s then that she suddenly grabs his hand rubbing her, while saying, between heavy breaths: “Don’t make me cum yet. I wanna drag it out again.”  
He slows down in his movements and finally stops, all the way inside of Jade, while he asks: “Thought about that lately?”  
“I did,” she says, pulling him down to her, drawing him into a slow kiss.  
He returns it and only when they break apart, he says: “I did too. I fantasized about how you came then quite a bit.”  
She’s thrusting up her hips, making him give an involuntary noise at the movement around his cock.  
Her movement must have been involuntary too, her body already turned on, tingling even more at the thought of Beck fantazising about her cumming.  
She kisses him again, before she says: “Good. Well, how about we stop here, watch a little TV and then get back to it? Drawing it out for both of us?”  
How can Beck do that? How can he pull out of her now and... not touch himself or anything and instead watch TV? But he thinks about how hard Jade came and how hard both of them will cum if they do this and how they try different things out and how this will probably be worth it and...  
“Okay.”  
He needs to take a deep breath, before he finally feels able to pull out of her.  
They do both cum hard about an hour later when getting back to it. But Jade cums... differently than a week prior. And not just because he’s rubbing her to orgasm now with being inside of her, instead of licking her, which does make her orgasms slightly different.  
But maybe, it’s just different, because it isn’t the first time anymore of her getting stimulated and not directly cumming.

It’s the next day that Jade suddenly speaks up though, while they are watching TV in the RV again, on the couch.  
“I thought about the whole dragging the orgasm out thing,” she says without any prior warning. As if it was just like any other topic. Though it truly starts becoming that for them, with them slowly loosing all the shame taught by society talking about sex, and trusting each other more and more.  
He turns to her with interest, as she continues: “I think, when you licked me, it wasn’t just about it taking a long time to cum for me, but also about... you deciding over it.”  
“What?” Beck makes before realizing that Jade did hesitate there, before saying it. As if she wasn’t sure she should and could talk about this.  
“Don’t be an ass about this,” she now also reacts roughly but then also explains further: “But I think the orgasm was as good as it was because you... kind of decided that I could finally cum. You know, with you having me say please, as if it was something I had to ask for.”  
Beck feels like he’s frozen but somehow in fire. It’s warm and he can’t move and his gorgeous, smart and incredible girlfriend is sitting in front of him and saying these words and how can he ever comprehend them? How can he ever comprehend this situation?  
But with him just staring, Jade must believe he’s too shocked about it or maybe just trying everything not to laugh at her. At least, she spits out after a moment: “You are an ass!”  
“No,” he now hurries to say, reaching for her. “No, no, no. I’m... I just... I haven’t really thought about it before. But honestly? I told you I fantazied about that moment too and about how you came. I honestly fantasized that...” He hasn’t really thought this through. He just fantasized but didn’t think about what it meant or anything. Until Jade just now said what she said... He wouldn’t have gotten it on his own, he guesses. “What if I wouldn’t have asked for a please but instead told you I wouldn’t make you cum? Would you have accepted that? Like... I could’ve kept making out with you. Or.... even said no for the day and then I would’ve made you cum the next day. Maybe, you wouldn’t even have pleasured yourself until I decided for you to cum. The thought of... you letting me do that...”  
The thought of her giving up her own pleasure for him, allowing him to decide over it...  
He sees her swallowing hard, before she suddenly charges forward and her lips crash onto his.  
They don’t break apart as she climbs into his lab and somehow, they get the clothes far enough out of the way that she can ride him, both suddenly so damn turned on again, just by knowing that the other person fantasized about the same thing, that they got turned on by the same thing.  
It will become normal for her to ask to be allowed to cum, even in the heat of the moment. Mostly, he will say yes, but often enough, he will also say no and she will obey, until they will get into punishments and alike too and she just wants to make him punish her for something.  
For now, they just try to be as close as possible. They try to melt into each other, both finding themselves incredibly lucky to be with the other one.


End file.
